


Sweet on You

by LogicalBookThief



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romantic Gestures, Teasing, and yet it's not NOT that, did someone ask for a sugar daddy au?, if you take the sugar literally, well this is not that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicalBookThief/pseuds/LogicalBookThief
Summary: "Schmitt's got a sugar daddy.""Guys," Levi hisses, begging them to lower their voices. "I think you are severely misusing that term."





	Sweet on You

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe this fluffy nonsense is ill-timed, what with the drama of recent episodes, or maybe it's perfectly timed for that exact reason.
> 
> Anyway, this idea came to me after seeing a post on tumblr about a sugar daddy au. And while this isn't REALLY that, because I don't think I had it in me to write that well enough, it's also not NOT that. So please, enjoy.

It begins in the calm after the storm, after the turbulent winds that quite literally smashed them together. After giving his first blowjob and nearly being fired by the chief, all within the span of a few hours, Levi remains in a sort of post-orgasmic, post-terror daze as he's ordered from task-to-task, flitting around with the other interns.

When he finally gets a moment to catch his breath, it feels like a week since Nico pressed a frenzied kiss to his lips, staunching the flow of babble. Hell, it feels like it's been a week since he was off his feet. Time barely exists as he drags himself to a relatively empty section of the hospital, realizing he made the mistake of remembering he _has_ feet.

Levi doesn't bother to sit, just leans his weight against the wall, eyes shut. The minutes blur into a blessed wave of silence, until there's the distinct sound of someone clearing their throat. He swallows a groan, resigned to the beck-and-call of whichever of the attendings has found him.

A thrill shoots down his spine when he sees exactly _who_ the attending is. 

Nico looks no worse for wear, which is a little annoying, and a lot nice because he's still the most handsome man Levi has ever met, even after a sucker-punch from mother nature. That being said, Levi hopes he at least found the time to stop at Neuro for a proper once-over. 

Maybe his brain needs to be checked, too. Because when Nico holds out a little styrofoam to-go cup, signaling for Levi to take it, all he can do is stare. 

"You look dead on your feet," Nico deadpans. As if he looks any better, sporting the nasty bruise he got in the ambulance bay.

 _That's not all he got_. Levi flushes at the reminder of what they did, _oh god,_ what _he_ did. There's no shame spiral, just the knowledge that his first intimate encounter with a man happened in the back of an ambulance, during a city-wide crisis. Nico smirks as if he knows exactly what's running through his head. 

"Sugar will keep you going," he says, sliding the coffee into the palm of his hand. The touch lingers, and Levi goes a little breathless, remembering the way Nico brushed his fingers as they parted ways after surgery, a goodbye but also a promise of more to come. "Trust me."

The warmth seeps into his fingers. The rich scent of hazelnut wafts up to his nose, and all at once Levi relaxes, more than he has in the past twenty-four hours.

He isn't certain if it's the sugar or the gesture that perks him up. He's no less exhausted, but he shuffles through the hall with a dopey, upbeat smile that's going to be stuck to his face for the foreseeable future.

Levi finds Casey a couple halls down, collapsed onto a gurney. He pokes him, ensuring he isn't dead, With a grumble, Casey lifts his head. 

"What's that?" he groans, catching a whiff of the coffee. "I'll give you my firstborn for just a measly a sip of that."

"Not a chance," Levi replies, relishing the sweet taste on his tongue.

*

*

*

*

He's in the locker room, alone, as far as he's aware, and trying to wrestle his arms through the sleeves of his coat before Dr. Webber gets agitated, when someone's voice brushes against the shell of his ear. 

"Gah!" Levi jumps half a foot in the air. Long, sturdy arms wrap around his waist, pulling him in close. "Dude, you scared the crap out of me!"

"Not on purpose," Nico chuckles, not sorry in the least. 

Levi leans back against his chest and angles his chin so he can assess Nico through his lashes. "Liar," he accuses. 

Peals of laughter reverberate against his back. 

"You got me," he relents, burying his nose in his boyfriend's curls. The tender move instantly earns him forgiveness, striking Levi as almost shy.

Except there's nothing shy in the way Nico whispers, "Just like to see you squirm."

Levi shivers, and then squirms, a self-fulfilling prophecy if he's ever heard one. "Well–” He flicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "I think you just wanted to see me before I start my shift."

"Mhm. You know I prefer to see you after," Nico murmurs against his temple, the caress of his smirk more felt than seen. His voice dips playfully. "But I saw you on the board and I _highly_ doubt that's going to happen."

"Way to kill the mood," Levi groans. He swivels around, swatting him in the chest. "Now I really am going to kick you out."

"Oh, yeah?" Nico's voice takes on that mischievous note, the one that makes his knees want to liquefy. He leans down and kisses Levi, slow and thorough. "Still plan to kick me out?"

"No," Levi admits, a little winded. "Now I'm going to be late, thanks to you."

"I'll make it up to you," Nico says fondly. He presses a chaste kiss to his brow. "Soon."

"Soon," Levi echoes, although in their line of work, precisely how soon is soon remains a mystery. 

After Nico leaves, Levi attempts to straighten his coat, so he doesn't look as though he's been kissed within an inch of his life. He frowns at a weight in his pocket, and reaches in, fingers closing around a candy bar. One that was most certainly not there earlier. 

Nico must've snuck it into his pocket while he was distracted. And it's his favorite, too. 

Levi grins, stuffing it back in his pocket right as Dr. Webber yells for him to hurry up. 

*

*

*

*

"Um, that would be the uh–”

"Wrong!" Taryn hollers, throwing a piece of candy at him. Levi grunts as it bounces off his nose and lands in his lap.

Secretly, he's pleased to see Taryn reclaim some of her typical attitude. Ever since CeCe died, she had been a little down, a little too docile. But he'd eat his scrubs before he confessed to that and received more candy to the face.

"Do you have to do that every time I forget something?" 

"It's Pavlovian," she explains. "Every time one of us gets an answer right, we get one of the good starburst. If we get it wrong-"

"An orange starburst?" Levi cringes. 

"Suck it up, bitch." Taryn delivers a bracing slap to his shoulder, meant to be encouraging. All it does is transport him back to middle school gym class. "Now name the smallest bone in the body."

"That would be the _stapes_ ," Nico answers, sauntering up to the pair. "Am I right?"

Levi shoots him a glare that, if anything, widens Nico's smile. 

"Nice job," Taryn says, tossing him one of the coveted pink starburst. "What brings you to the study group?"

"Came to see my favorite intern," he replies, and Levi huffs, trying to hide how pleased he is. 

"What, so you could swoop in and steal my thunder?"

Nico coughs. "Actually, I was talking about Helm."

Just for that, Levi aims his loser candy at Nico's head.

He dodges it deftly, while Taryn cackles, flashing a thumbs up that he returns. "You guys headed to lunch?" 

"This _is_ lunch," says Levi, gesturing to the assortment of textbooks and snacks. Under Nico's disapproval, he shrugs.

"Lunch of champions," Taryn adds, unhelpfully. 

"Fortunately, I," sighs Nico. He holds up a bag from a nearby place, the one he swears has the best sandwiches in walking distances. "Am an adult who has the forethought to make healthy life decisions."

"Braggy," Taryn mutters at Levi, who can barely suppress his grin. 

"Well, if you insist.” He scoots over so Nico can join them. The idea of sharing lunch with his – boyfriend? esteemed colleague? – is so domestic he's already got butterflies. 

But Nico shakes his head. "I can't stay," he says reluctantly. "Surgery in ten."

Meaning that Nico went out of his way not so they could share a meal together, but so Levi would have food that wasn’t from a plastic wrapper.

"Oh, you didn't have to–"

"You need to eat," Nico interjects, firmly. He taps Levi's temple, brushing aside a stray piece of hair. "Can't think on empty."

Levi stares adoringly at his retreating back. And maybe his backside, a little. God, what do you have to do to get thighs that toned?

"Schmitt, you lucky bastard.”

"What?" He snaps out of it, unnerved by Taryn’s thoughtful expression. 

"Reeeal classy," she scoffs as she hops off the gurney. 

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he demands, but she's already walking away.

Grumbling, Levi follows.

*

*

*

*

They find Casey and Dahlia already in the cafeteria, where Taryn announces to them and everyone within earshot, "Schmitt's got a sugar daddy."

Several heads turn to look at their table. Levi shuts his eyes against the wave of embarrassment, slowly lowering himself into a seat. 

"We're so proud of you," Casey gushes.

"It's the proudest day of any parent's life," says Dahlia, examining her forkful of broccoli.

"The day our boy becomes a boytoy," he concurs. 

"Guys," Levi hisses, begging them to keep their voices down. "I think you are severely misusing that term."

But Taryn is undeterred. "Guess who it is."

"Dr. Koracick!" says Casey, not missing a beat.  

_"What?"_

He shrugs. "Dude gives off sugar daddy vibes."

"An excellent guess, but nope." 

Levi doesn’t think the conversation could be any more mortifying than it already is, until Dahlia throws out a dull, "Dr. Webber?" and pure fucking chaos erupts. 

Casey wheezes, clearly in need of a Heimlich or defibrillator. Taryn's not in a condition to administer either, the tears streaking down her cheeks. Now people have taken to outright gawking or worse, glaring at them.

"I'm going to murder all of you and then myself," Levi grits out, red-faced and scowling. 

At which point, Taryn takes it as her cue to say, "It's Dr. Kim."

"Dr. Kim is your sugar daddy?" Dahlia lets out a delighted gasp. 

"No!" Levi whispers. "He's my– not that!"

"Exhibit A," Taryn points to his lunch. "He buys you food." 

Levi rolls his eyes. "Okay, this is– Sometimes he brings me candy from the vending machine."  

"Exhibit B," she continues, as if he hadn't spoken. "You show up to work in new, better clothes that I know your mother didn't buy you." 

"That–" Technically, those shirts belonged to _Nico_ , who him borrow his stuff so Levi didn't have to do the walk of shame in unwashed clothes from the day before. And Nico has much larger, much comfier clothes that just so happen to be more fashionable than his own. "Is a coincidence." 

"Which brings me to my final piece of evidence: You guys have sex."

"Not in exchange for the sugar!" Levi sputters. 

Casey smirks. "So you _are_ banging the ortho god?" 

"I–" He fights the blush crawling up his neck, avoiding the three identical, self-satisfied smirks. He busies himself with unwrapping the sandwich, still warm inside its package; it’s got arugula, sauerkraut, avocado, and sun-dried tomato on vegan bread. Definitely not his first choice. But he takes a huge bite to stave off his answer, and groans at the unexpectedly delicious flavor. 

He splits half of it with Taryn, who agrees, "I'd gladly whore myself out for this sandwich."

Levi can't even find it in him to argue. 

*

*

*

*

Later in the week, Levi gets a notification that Casey changed his name in the groupchat to _The Slutty Intern_ , a title previously held by Roy. 

 _Very funny,_ he responds. But to his dismay, Casey made it so he can no longer change it back.

 _The Slut is Dead_ , he writes, punctuating it with a crown emoji. _Long live the Slut._

Dahlia and Taryn like it instantly. Levi needs to invest in new friends.

It’s a complete and utter coincidence that Levi arrives at Nico's that night too exhausted to even think about dinner, after what was truly a grueling day on Hunt's service. Only to find that his gorgeous, thoughtful boyfriend – they were, in fact, boyfriends; he double-checked – already ordered take-out from his favorite Indian place. He’s so grateful he lets Nico slip between his legs and have him right there on the counter, while the food goes cold in its bag. 

Feeling unreasonably self-conscious for someone who was just fucked within an inch of his life, _and_ has Indian food to show for it, Levi toys with his phone awhile before finally biting the bullet.

_Seriously, I do **not** have a sugar daddy._

Taryn's reply is smug.

 _You keep telling yourself that_.

*

*

*

*

His palms are sweaty. They tend to do that when he's nervous, and, despite how unbelievably seamless things are with Nico so far, Levi still can't help his nerves going haywire when they're together. Nico finds it endearing. That's a miracle of a coincidence, considering how frequently it occurs. 

Right now, for instance. 

The menu is _fancy_. Not so unaffordable he’s ready to fake his death to avoid a bill, but it’s no take-out menu, either. With a wink, Nico explains that he's got this, and all of the latent anxiety he’s carrying.

"You're not my sugar daddy," he blurts out. Rushed and kind of panicked, phrased as more of frantic question. "Are you?"

"I," Nico falters. He looks flabbergasted, and more handsome than usual in his crisp button-down, that highlights all the lovely angles of his muscles. If all goes well, Levi hopes to spend the latter half of the night tracing those same dips with his hands. 

Nico leans forward, voice pitched low so the neighboring couple doesn't overhear. "I'm not, uh, really into that kind of role play. Unless, I mean, if you–"

"What? No! Neither am I," Levi whispers furiously. "Just, I wonder because of the candy, and the gifts-"

He gesticulates at the ambiance of the restaurant. "The _dinner."_

"You're my boyfriend." Nico speaks slowly, using his gentle _let me explain I'm a doctor_ tone. "And we finally got the chance to have our official first date. I thought maybe we should do something special?”

Levi flushes.

"I'm an idiot.” Nico hums in apparent agreement and his groan intensifies. "I'm sorry, I'm ruining this already. You're trying to do something romantic and I let my friends tease me into worrying and–”

"Levi," Nico huffs, reaching across the table for his hand. The touch soothes the rough edges of his doubts. "It's fine. Seriously. The only thing you could do to ruin the night is have a stroke."

He blanches. "Please do _not_ tempt fate."

Nico chuckles, shaking with the force of his mirth. Levi isn't kidding, per se, but it's astounding how easily he inspires those fits of laughter. He's used to being the butt of the joke, but Nico has never, not once, made him feel this was the case.

The waiter comes back with the wine and pours a generous amount into each glass. Levi offers him a grateful nod.   

"Anyway, I see the appeal," says Nico, still holding his hand. 

Forcing Levi to accidentally inhale his sip. "In being my sugar daddy?" he chokes. 

"Of your friends, teasing you," says Nico, setting his chin in his palm and drinking Levi in like _he's_ the main course. "You're cute when you get all flustered."

The wine is a fruity, and sweet, the way Levi likes. One gulp and he's filled with heat. "Oh, yeah? Well, you're cute when you try to be sneaky." 

"Sneaky?" Nico repeats, the picture of innocence. His eyes say otherwise.

"Dude, you have _no_ poker-face," Levi snorts. If his gaze has that dopey, dream quality, well, it's their first date, so he's probably allowed. "It's cute."

"Yeah?" says Nico, pleased. His cheeks are flushed, too, and Levi doubts it’s entirely the alcohol to blame. "Cute enough to get lucky?"

He asks as if doesn’t get lucky on a regular basis, and Levi laughs, almost dropping glass. “Are you asking if I put out on the first date?”

Nico tilts his head, genuinely curious. "Do you?"

Levi pretends to think on it, but, sugar daddy or no, he’s been a goner for this guy since that first kiss.

"It’s a safe bet."

*

*

*

*

It's a nightshift, and the sort of shift to drag by, blanketed by that eerie lack of excitement. It makes him almost yearn for a natural disaster to strike.

Dahlia’s in a similar state, slouched at the nurse's station while Taryn hovers over her shoulder. Levi waves his chart in a lazy salute, walking towards the desk. 

Nico catches his arm, coming from the other direction, and Levi has to do a little twirl-and-backpedal maneuver to avoid tangling their feet. Nico rarely works the night shifts like the interns do, prompting him to ask, “What are you doing here?"

"Kind of accusatory," says Nico, cocking a brow. "Since I _also_ work here."

"Rude," Taryn calls out.

"We raised you better than that," Dahlia tuts. 

Levi doesn't even bother with the needling. "Not that I'm not thrilled to see you,” he adds, batting his eyes.

"Mhm," Nico hums. "Thought you could use a bit of sweet."

He brightens at the hot chocolate, steam practically curling from the cup. “You're actually the best," Levi gushes, melting towards its warmth.

"Uh uh." Nico holds it out of reach, simultaneously inching closer to his body. If the hospital wasn't so deserted, they'd be on their way to an HR meeting. 

Levi watches Nico's eyes flick towards his friends, a hint of mischief in his gaze.

"It's gonna cost you," he says in a low voice, definitely in Levi's space now. 

Boldly, Levi stays right where he is. "Yeah?" he asks, coyly. "What do I owe?"

Nico makes a show of sizing him up from top to bottom. He bites his lip for good measure.

"We can settle your tab later." Levi shivers. He doesn't know how anyone can get their voice to drip _sex_ like that. "In private."

Dahlia slips out of her chair with a squawk. They laugh as they break apart, even as Taryn shouts, "We knew it!"

Levi rolls his eyes. "Fine, fine, I'm the slut!"

They're so lucky the hall is virtually empty. 

Nico frowns. "Just for me," he clarifies, poking at him. 

"Just for you," Levi affirms. Nico makes a pleased sound against his lips as he leans in for a kiss. 

"Move it along, boys. You're going to make someone sick."

"Everyone here's already sick," Nico points out. 

"Me," Taryn deadpans. "You're going to make _me_ sick."

"C'mon," says Levi, grabbing Nico by the arm and hauling him away from the hecklers. "It's my turn to treat _you."_

"I'm not a huge fan of sweets."

"Doesn't mean I don't know how to treat you." The smile he gets in return is far sweeter than anything from the hospital's vending machine.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are very much appreciated!


End file.
